The present invention relates to a built-in combination for use in a means of locomotion, especially for use in a motor vehicle.
The built-in combination comprises a container open at the top, for example, an ashtray or a storage compartment, and a receiving element having an insertion opening for a beverage container, for example, a beverage can, a beaker, or a cup. The built-in combination is intended for horizontal installation in the center console of a motor vehicle, for example.
Holders for beverage containers are known in a wide variety of constructions and embodiments for different types of applications. A wide variety of constructions of built-in ashtrays for motor vehicles are also known.
The invention is based on the problem of combining in a space-saving manner an open receptacle, such as an ashtray or a storage compartment, for example, with a holder or receiving element for a beverage container.
According to the present invention, the built-in combination comprises a cover, which is intended for approximately horizontal arrangement in the means of locomotion. In this connection, the horizontal arrangement is an intended built-in position. The cover can be a component part, especially a top side, of the center console of a motor vehicle. The cover has an opening, the size and shape of which correspond approximately to those of the receptacle open at the top. The receptacle and the receiving element are arranged beneath the cover in the intended built-in position of the built-in combination.
Furthermore, the built-in combination, according to the present invention, comprises a sliding guide, which guides the receptacle slidingly approximately horizontally on the underside of the cover. The receptacle is slidable to beneath the opening in the cover, so that it is accessible from above, and the receptacle is displaceable away from the opening in the cover so that it is not accessible. The receiving element and the receptacle are connected to one another so that displacement of the receptacle moves the receiving element. If the receptacle is pushed away from the opening in the cover, the receptacle moves the receiving element to it to beneath the opening in the cover, so that a beverage container can be inserted into the insertion opening of the receiving element. If the receptacle is displaced to beneath the opening in the cover, the receptacle moves the receiving element away from the opening in the cover. In that case, only the receptacle is accessible.
The present invention has the advantage that a receptacle and a receiving element for a beverage container can be housed in a space-saving manner, for example, in the center console of a motor vehicle. In particular, the built-in combination can be housed in such a manner that the receptacle, when it is pushed away from the opening in the cover, is located in extension thereof in front of the center console and underneath the dashboard of the motor vehicle. That space is otherwise normally not used. Further advantages of the present invention are that it makes possible an alternative use of the receptacle and the receiving element, and also allows a structurally simple construction of the built-in combination.
In a preferred form of the invention, the receiving element is pivotally connected to the receptacle by means of hinge joint, so that the receiving element, when it is not in use, can be pivoted downwards. In this manner, the receiving element can be housed in a space-saving manner when not in use.
One form of the invention provides a hinge joint, fixed to the cover, for the receiving element. When the hinge joint is fixed to the cover, the hinge joint is not displaced in relation to the cover in the built-in state of the built-in combination.
In order to house the receiving element in a space-saving manner when it is not in use, one construction of the invention provides for the receiving element to be constructed with at least two parts that are pivotally connected with one another by means of a hinge joint. When not in use, the two parts of the receiving element can be pivoted together, which can also be described as folding of the receiving element.